Power Rangers Planetary Angels
Power Rangers Planetary Angels is an unofficial series of the Power Rangers franchise and one of the unoffcial Power Rangers series overall. It marks the first Power Rangers to be aimed towards girls and the first ever all-girls Power Rangers team. Plot Marina Ballerini, an orphaned teenager abandoned by her birth parents, was living her normal high school life dreaming about becoming a superheroine to help fight off evil and saving the universe. However, one fateful night, an emperor named Skoteini invaded half of the Solar System to take over almost all planets and constellations. It was up to Marina and her 4 other friends Cheyenne, Katie, Skyla, and Ella to stop Emperor Skoteini and the universe. Darius the God of the Sun and Achmetha the Goddess of the Moon help the 5 young women embrace and have them better known as the Power Rangers Planetary Angels. Characters Power Rangers Extra Rangers Allies * WizzyBot - WizzyBot is a robot who befriends with the Power Rangers. He is known for being cheerful and kind to others and sometimes can get a little crazy as well. He is also a star commander. * Katterina - Katterina is an anthropomorphic Cat-like alien who helps the Rangers in need of an emergency. She brings healing to any injuries if any Ranger gets hurt. * Prince Dusk * Princess Twilight * Himmel * Ciel Villains * Emperor Skoteini - Skoteini is the emperor of the darkness and has the power to destroy half of the Solar System and heir beyond fate of the Earth. His darkness powers get stronger every time he gets angry and summons one of the monsters even bigger. He even tried to plot to destroy the Planetary Rangers. * Empress Brutto - Brutto is the empress of the darkness and the wife of Skoteini. Brutto has the power to plot revenge on destroying the Planetary Rangers by summoning a monster from the dark chamber in space. She also tries stealing Princess Twilight's soul. * Alquzam - Alquzam is a ram-like monster who works for Emporer Skoteini and Empress Brutto. He makes a fool of himself trying to tell a plot to destroy the Planetary Rangers and also tries to blast them with his Dark Rifle. * Tenebris - Tenebris is Daphne's evil self before she became the Rose Gold Ranger. Before Daphne became Tenebris, she was cursed by the devil, King Xarnas back in the 2nd to last episode of Power Rangers Mercy Medics ''when Xarnas released the Osore Void that transforms any good person to an evil person. Everyone else breaked free from the void while Tenebris still remained a villain until the last episode of the first half of ''Power Rangers Planetary Angels ''where ''Marina striked her and turned her back into Daphne. In the next few episodes, Daphne disguised herself as Tenebris to help save her family after Skoteini trapped them in a dark cage and rescue Princess Twilight from getting her soul stolen by Brutto.